Chance Has It
by Alice-Anne-Beckett
Summary: Mugen went a little too far with a whore. I here ‘Virgin.’ Fuu has to pretend to be married to Mugen, in the end Fuu is injured and Mugen is falling in love! MugenXFuu Rated T for sex and lang.
1. Chapter 1

Chance has It 

_Prologue: Mugen went a little too far with a whore. I here 'Virgin.' Fuu has to pretend to be married to Mugen, in the end Fuu is injured and Mugen is falling in love! MugenXFuu_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Waking up next to a whore was the way Mugen loved to start his day. He smiled when an old woman walked into the room.

"Good morrow sir. I hope our Virgin suited you last night." She said cleaning up. The word 'Virgin' echoed in his head. He raced up and got dressed. The little whore laid on the ground. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds 'she didn't even act like a Virgin!' At that moment she raised and looked at him. Mugen raced off before he anyone said a word. Down stairs he could hear her little voice yell his name but he just ran.

-------------------------------------------------MeanWhile--------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Yelled Fuu. They were in a small hut about 3 miles from town. (Sadly) Fuu sent Mugen to get food and money the day before. Jin just sat in the hut quietly. Fuu exited the hut, before even looking up Mugen grabbed Fuu and dragged her back into the hut. After letting go of Fuu Mugen looked out the small window. He seemed nervous.

"Mugen? Are you all right?" Fuu asked looking out the door. She saw a little girl caring what looked like Mugen's sword. Fuu faced Mugen.

"What did you do?" she asked. He didn't answer.

When the girl arrived at the door she knew it was a whore that Mugen…Fuu stepped outside.

"Oh…Um…Is Mugen here?" she said with her small voice. Fuu faked a smile.

"I'm sorry, he's out. I'll take his sword though." Fuu came forward to take it and she backed away.

"Who are you to him." Now Fuu was frustrated. She took a deep breath.

"I'm his wife. And his business is his own." Fuu snatched the sword. The girl looked like she was about to cry. Just to make matters worse Jin walked out of the hut. 'This is too much!' thought Fuu.

"And who is this? Your second husband?" said the little girl.

"No, this is Mugen's good friend Jin." After that she walked away. When she was out of sight Mugen walked out of the hut.

"You! Did you get money like I asked!" she yelled at Mugen. Mugen took out a bag and threw it at Fuu. Then it started to rain. Fuu ran into the hut. Jin passed Mugen and pausing next to him.

"Were going to be here a while." He continued into the hut. Mugen looked at the wet ground. "Damn" he cursed under his breath.

-------------------------------------------------3 days later---------------------------------------------

"Ahhhh! It's still raining and that girl is coming every day!" Fuu yelled. She was right. Mugen had to pretend to 'love' Fuu. They found out about the girl. She was 13 and named Kini. She was caught steeling so; she was thrown into the whorehouse. The first day she came, she asked questions like 'why don't you hold each other?' and 'Are you a virgin?' The second day Fuu was behind the hut. Kini snuck in and tried to get Mugen to run away with her. Now today.

"Why is my life like this?" said Mugen. Just then her little voice came from the hut.

"Hello?" Fuu let her in.

"Sorry, but I have to know if your lying or not!" Fuu looked up confused.

"Kiss each other and I'll leave you alone." Fuu gasped. Mugen just looked at Fuu.

'Hell no!' He thoughts trying to stay quiet.

"Do it or I'll never, ever leave you alone!" Fuu faced Mugen and Mugen faced Fuu. Jin wasn't around so they had an advantage. Mugen made the first move, by moving closer to her. '_Lets get this over with!'_ He whispered in Fuu's ear. His breath was warm and smelled of sweet pear and sake. Fuu leaned forward and before she knew it, they kissed.

Fuu could not breath and Mugen was stuck (A/N: His feet were twisted in a way.) Kini turned and left sadly. Fuu opened her mouth for air but it was just inviting Mugen. His tongue swarmed her mouth. She had a tingle going down her spine. It was pleasurable but also it hurt. He wrapped his arms around her, doing this Mugen fell on top of Fuu. He untwisted his legs and Fuu bounced back. They both gasped for air. The only sound was of them panting. Fuu crawled to the door and peeked out. She saw Kini walking away, frustrated.

"She's way gone and I think the rain…" She turned around and Mugen stole another Kiss. He grabbed Fuu's nape, pushing her closer. She put her little hand on his chest trying to push him away but he was too strong. She kept her mouth closed. Mugen tried to get Fuu to open her mouth. When all failed he pulled away.

"Come on, I know you want more!" He said, coming in for another Kiss. Fuu swung her arm and slapped Mugen hard. Mugen looked up.

"Bitch!" he yelled. She was already outside walking toward town.

"Bastard!" she yelled back at the hut.

-------------------------------------------------Later that day------------------------------------------

Ok so this is how everyone is sleeping. It goes Fuu then Jin in the middle and Mugen on the other side. The normal order was Jin then Fuu in the middle then Mugen. So Jin knew something was up. Mugen couldn't get Fuu's Flower smelling hair and small soft lips out of his mind. But he knew if he tried to get near her, four eyes would attack him. Then he realized what was happening.

"Damn" he cursed under his breath. 'I just had to push the thought away.'

Fuu couldn't get the smell of Mugen out of her head. (Writers block Gah!)

Fuu sat up. Jin was fast asleep and Mugen was asleep facing the other direction. Fuu crawled over to Mugen. She faced Mugen seeing his eyes were closed. She rested her head in his chest, right under his chin. She fell asleep……….. --"

Right after she fell asleep Mugen opened his eyes from his FAKE sleep. Seeing that it was Fuu, he sighed. He wrapped the sheet over her and then rested rest his hand on her hip. He fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------The Next Morning------------------------------------

Jin Saw the site and just stood over them. Mugen had his hand on Fuu's Shoulder and his other, tucked under her chin. His top leg was over Fuu. Now Fuu was just laying there with one hand under Mugen's chin and her other pushing his face away. Jin turned and left the hut.

Mugen was the first to wake up. Fuu's hand in his face startled him. But then he just put his chin on top of Fuu's head. He smelled the flowers again and pleasure came to mind. Mugen then realized that it stopped raining and that means Fuu will want to leave today. Knowing that, he had to think of a plan so that this moment would never end. In the process of thinking, he fell back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------Later that day------------------------------------------

Fuu woke up, opening one eye she saw Mugen. She smiled. She opened her second eye to see a shadow in the doorway. Sitting up, she saw Kini and a tall dude. The dude drew his sword. Fuu Yelped. Mugen opened his eyes. He saw Fuu's terrified face and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning around to the door. Kini flinched at the site of Mugen and Fuu together.

"If I can't have you. She can't either." The dude walked toward Fuu. Mugen jumped up.

"Bitch! You come near her and I'll kill you!" he said. Kini laughed at him.

"That's what your 'good friend' said." Mugen turned to Fuu.

"Jin!" said Fuu. She headed to the door.

"Oh, Mugen! I hope she can fight." Said Kini. Kini drew a small dagger and tried to stab Fuu, but she dodged it. Kini tried again and cut Fuu's face. Fuu wiped the blood away. Her facial expression was surprised. She looked pissed. She took her small pink dagger and drew it out.

"Bring it!" Mugen was surprised. The dude attacked Mugen. Mugen dodged it and grabbed his sword. Mugen didn't take long to kill off the dude (I name the 'dude' Kogi, congratulation Kogi!) He looked up to see Fuu and Kini dodging each other's attacks. Fuu had some cuts on her hands and face. Mugen stepped forward, before he could do anything Kini stabbed Fuu. Kini grinned and took out the small dagger and stabbed her again. Fuu grunted in pain. Mugen pushed Kini and watched Fuu fall to the ground. He picked her up. _Why am I so sad? I'm crying. _Mugen felt tears. He could hear Kini laughing.

"That's what you get!" she said laughing. Mugen's eyes were to full of tears to see anything, but he could hear Kini gasp, scream, and then silence. Then Jin's voice came.

"Mugen, she's not dead, but if you continue to just hold her and do nothing she will die." Mugen cleared his eyes and saw her just laying in his arms peacefully. He rested her onto the small bed. Jin walked over. Jin looked unharmed. Kini must have lied. He bends down to her.

"She's not breathing. We must give her air." Jin looked at Mugen.

"What?" Mugen looked confused like he was always.

"Kiss her." Jin said.

"WHAT?" yelled Mugen. Fuu moved a little.

"Kissing passes air through the mouth to the lungs." Jin said. Mugen gasped. Was Jin there when they kissed? He didn't care. He bends down and kissed Fuu. It wasn't the same to kiss a motionless body and still have pleasure out of it. Mugen released from his kiss. Fuu opened her eyes slowly. She looked different. Her face was pale and she was coughing up blood that ended up all over her.

"I don't feel so good." Jin got some bandages.

"You have to take off your clothing." Said Jin. Fuu gasped.

"No way in hell!" she yelled then grunted in pain.

"Here, would you rather Mugen do it?" Jin had a point. Fuu took off her kimono not knowing that Mugen was hiding in the dark part of the hut. She covered up her breasts with one arm and held her kimono over her crotch. (Yes I know I said it.) Jin started to wrap the cloth like bandage around her. She grunted a bit when he touched her wound, and shivered when he touched her skin. When he was done he left the room letting Fuu dress in peace. Fuu did not know that Mugen was in the room. She let her long hair down and hung it over her breasts. (Ha I said it again) Mugen started to stair. He never knew she was so beautiful. He always thought of her as cute but not this hot.

'Wow' He whispered to himself. Fuu giggled a little and put her kimono back on. She slowly laid herself down and then in no time she fell asleep. Mugen then thought. _I want Fuu!_

----------

AN: Yay I hope everyone that reads it likes it. I know its long but I didn't want it too short so he he. Last is Please I beg you Read & Review. Thanks -Midori


	2. Chapter 2

Chance has It

_Prologue: Mugen went a little too far with a whore. I here 'Virgin.' Fuu has to pretend to be married to Mugen, in the end Fuu is injured and Mugen is falling in love! MugenXFuu_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin took care of the bodies and while he was gone, Mugen moved in. They day before was just a friend kisses and hugs, even if he shivers at it. Now he wants to take her farther in bed. He snuck into the hut. Starring at her fragile body. He was afraid that if he took advantage of her now that her wounds would open and it would hurt her. He didn't want that. He wouldn't care if it was another girl but Fuu was different. They have traveled together forever it felt like. Before he even knew it he was hovering over her body. Just then Jin walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked. With that Fuu opened her eyes and without thinking she slapped Mugen hard. He yelped and fell back.

"Why you little bitch." He felt like he wanted to change his mind, but the image of her naked body flashed in his mind.

"Well sorry, you bastard startled me. Why can't you just leave me alone!" She crossed her arms and looked away.

"You know you're a brat right! You get two free bodyguards and you father is a samurai and when you're wounded you play puppy. You know you're a full of shit." That was not all. He wanted to say that she could have him but then his plan would be ruined. Fuu's face went red with anger she stood up and pointed her finger right in his face.

"You know what I was perfectly fine without you two. It was you, who made the Tea House burn down, and you pissed off that man to kidnap me, and it was your fault when was held prisoner twice because of your past. And this," she put her hand over her wound, "because you desired to spend money on a stupid whore." The air filled with guild and anger. Jin was just enjoying himself until they started to tell secrets.

"You bastard had to kiss me to 'pretend' but after you still came after me like you wanted to rape me or something. I could never forgive you for that. And last night you almost took advantage of me!" Mugen interrupted her.

"Well who was the one that crawled over to my part of the floor? I don't see how you could magically appear there. And I don't understand why you have to bring that into this conversation it's just the past. You should know when you're at your limit of telling lies." There was a long silence. Mugen was angry then anyone in the room. Their fights were normal but this one sounded like they were a married couple. He saw Jin leave the room. Jin couldn't take it anymore. Jin was more like Fuu's father figure. He didn't what to start in a conversation like this one. Fuu looked like she was going to cry but it was just that she exalted herself too much.

She sat down looking at her feed.

"Can we just forget about it? I'm going to leave on my own when I heal. I don't need you any longer." She laid down and turned away from Mugen. Mugen didn't want this to happen. His plan was ruined. He no longer cared.

"Fine, Then I'm leaving to town right now." He left the hut. Standing outside, he could hear her crying inside. He felt deep inside him grief. But he pushed it away and told him he did a good job. He walked away from the hut, thinking guild.

-------------------------------------------------------------

AN: if it takes me along time because I'm moving and I don't have a computer right now so hold tight thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chance has It

_Prologue: Mugen went a little too far with a whore. I here 'Virgin.' Fuu has to pretend to be married to Mugen, in the end Fuu is injured and Mugen is falling in love! MugenXFuu_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was another long one when Mugen walked into the new town. He never regretted leaving Fuu. He had enough money for another whore but he just didn't fell like it. Then he stopped. 'He didn't feel like it!' that didn't sound like him at all. Mugen sighed and continued down the street. Looking at the whorehouse he saw a small face that looked oddly familial then it hit him.

"Holy shit its Fuu!"

----------------------------------With Fuu------------------------------------

She sighed. She was thrown in here for stealing a peace of bread. It wasn't even a whole one. At least she didn't attract any customers. Even if it made her fell fat and ugly, as long as she is not chosen. Fuu then heard a familiar voice in the distance and walked up to the bars. No doubt about it. It was Mugen! She was about to yell his name out but stopped herself. Fuu had to remember what he did to her. She went back to her little corner. Then an old man came up to the cage.

"I'll take that one in the corner." He belched. Fuu then gasped and realized it was she. She then didn't think what she yelled out.

"Mugen HELP!" she saw Mugen's head turn. The old man took Fuu into a room. Mugen watched her enter the room.

------------------------------------------------With Mugen----------------------------------

Mugen then knew that was his chance. He smiled. Getting her back was enjoyment for a reason he did not know himself. He just had to wait till he could here her…

Then it came, a loud scream. He then took his sword out and dashed into the whorehouse. He found her room and opened it. The old men jumped back in frighten.

"Don't kill me!" he said and with Mugen's command the man ran out. Fuu just laid there. Here eyes were closed. 'When did she fall asleep?' he thought. Mugen just sighed and picked her lifeless body and jumped out the window.

-------------------------------------------The next day--------------------------------

Fuu woke up; all she remembered was the old man knocking her out with a bat. She rubbed her head. Then she realized where she was and gasped.

"Good morning. Cutie." She turned. It was Mugen. Her left eyebrow rose.

"Ok, who are you and where's Mugen?" Fuu tried to move when she saw her legs tied up and her arms too.

"What the hell!" she yelled. Mugen just smiled. 'My plan is going along.' He thought.

"So how did you sleep?" He sat down a small pitcher of water next to her and then backed away. She picked it up and threw it at him.

"Let me go!" he smiled.

"Sorry sweet, no can do." He giggled.

"What is your deal?" she said. He smiled.

"Nothing. I just want something in return for saving you."

Fuu shivered.

"Like what?" she gulped the saliva she had left in her mouth. He walked up to her and rested his palm on her cheek.

"You don't want to know right now. Rest and I'll get it ready." He exits the room. Fuu felt like crying but didn't, because she knew Mugen liked it when she cried. 'Why me!' she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thank you for reading this far. I have major writers block. I wanted to thank a few fans for the nice comments:

**poppanda** **I think I've read a similar story that included a hut-but in that one mugen was injured(he did it to himself). but I like yours better. the other one was a bunch of crap-okay not a bunch...but still. yours is worth reading. I like it!**

---

**Kennashi****: One of the most amazing stories in my life, an theres only been two of em! (including this one!)**

**---**

**Da-Munchine****: lovin the story, though i think that fuu wouldn't be so excepting of mugen ...just yet. she has seen the reall pig headed him so lol that might be a little bump but very well written very cute keep up the good writting damunchine**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I enjoy getting comments like this so keep them coming. And if you have any GOOD ideas email me. Thanks!- MidoriKohai_


	4. Chapter 4

Chance has It

_Prologue: Mugen went a little too far with a whore. I here 'Virgin.' Fuu has to pretend to be married to Mugen, in the end Fuu is injured and Mugen is falling in love! MugenXFuu_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu fell asleep shortly after Mugen left. He was gone for over an hour. What could he be getting? She woke up and looked outside the small hut. (It was the same hut from before) It looked like the sun had set about 3 hours ago. She was still tied up and now cold. She could hear someone coming. Thinking it was Mugen, she laid down pretending to be asleep. When he walked in the hut, she could here more then one person.

"Wow when did you find her." came an unfamiliar voice.

"About 2 hours ago." came another unfamiliar voice. Then Fuu gasped. That wasn't Mugen.

"So do you think she's the run away? The one that boss bought?"

"Yep. Has to be her. She must be with that guy."

"Leave a note to our prince. Then grab her." Fuu then jumped up and grabbed the first thing she saw. It was a vase. She threw it at the men. They dodged it. She headed for the hut door. Making it out side she ran. They sounded like they were chasing up her, but Fuu knew that she would be captured soon enough. She looked behind her to see them stopping, turning back she ran into someone. Looking up she saw Mugen's stupid grin. She broke from him and started running away from him.

"Hey! Bitch get back here!" She smiled running, till someone grabbed her.

"The boss is looking for you." It was a dumb giant. He knocked her out. Mugen ran up to her.

"Hey dumb ass, drop the girl." the guys chasing her caught up.

"Sorry she's ours now. Here prince, a little note. Where off." They disappeared. Mugen looked at the note. He could read a little. Opening it he could only read '…castle…midnight…death…' that's all Mugen needed to motivate him.

-----------------------------------------------------------du du dum----------------------------------------------------

Fuu woke up. Then she realized she was naked. Gasping and looking for something to put over her she found a wet blanket. Putting it over her, she shivered at the dampness. Then she looked around.

"Where the hell 'am I?" she said. It looked like a dungeon. She felt tears come to her eyes. She was better off with Mugen, even if he was going to rape her. Then she heard a sound coming from the distance of people talking. The door opened and they threw someone in the cell. Fuu waited for her eyes to adjust and saw it was Mugen.

"Mugen?" he stood up.

"They fell for my plan." He laughed. "But I didn't plan this." he lifted his hands. They were in shakos. Fuu was happy that she was with Mugen and that he was in shakos so he couldn't touch her. Then she thought , she spoke too soon. He walked towards her with a smile on his face.

"S-stay back." he didn't listen. "Mugen! Snap out of it!" He didn't stop. Fuu closed her eyes when their bodies collided together. The wet blanket pressed against Fuu. Mugen smiled.

------------------------------------------------------ok lets see what Mugen thinks about this situation---------------

Mugen felt the wet blanket through his shirt. Her breasts pressed against him. He kept his hands down so he would not hurt her tiny body, even if he wanted to hold her closer. Mugen had her to the wall. She was blushing. He laughed.

"I missed you!" he said. Fuu looked up with a questioned face. He smiled again. He lifted his hands trying to hug her. She flinched.

"Don't rape me!" she yelled. Mugen backed away.

"Rape? Where did you get that idea?" before they could talk the door opened.

"Hello children!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An: I know it sucks so far but just hang in there. I think I know what to do, I had a lot of small Fuu and Mugen stories and I think I'll combind them in this one. So far just the dungen one but soon Jin and Mugen will become zombies and Fuu is their rulers. Hehe I'm not going to say any more. Well TBC. Bye- the new Sensei-Matsuri


	5. Chapter 5

Chance has It 

_Prologue: Mugen went a little too far with a whore. I here 'Virgin.' Fuu has to pretend to be married to Mugen, in the end Fuu is injured and Mugen is falling in love! MugenXFuu_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both turned, to see a young man. He looked royal.

"Mugen, long time no see. I haven't seen you since I visited you island when I was a kid. I see that you are well." He looked at Fuu.

"Kazuki, you bastard." Mugen pushed Fuu behind him. Why was Mugen so protective of Fuu? Then Kazuki looked mad.

"I get whatever I want! And that means Fuu!" He looked furies. Then came a women's voice.

"Now, now, brother don't talk to them like that. Remember an enemy is your closest ally." It was a young girl. About a year older then Fuu. She wore lots of make up and her hair was a very light brown. She looked at Mugen, then Fuu that was peeking from behind Mugen.

"Hello, I'm Matsuri. Who might you be?" Fuu slowly came from behind Mugen, holding tight to her wet blanket. Mugen swiped her back.

"Matsuri, leave Fuu alone. She will not be Kazuki's play toy." She laughed.

"My brother? No. I want someone to play with so my brother's men got me her. Trust me, Mugen, if I knew she was your woman I would never touch her. Now let me get her clothing and I'll send you on your way." Kazuki wiped around.

"But sister, why let them leave when they are wanted?"

"What?" said Mugen.

"Yes I'm afraid so. For the death of some whore and assassin, you are on the wanted list. Fuu too. But with my fathers power I can take you off, but you have to leave this town."

"Why are you helping me?" asked Mugen. Matsuri.

"Because Kini deserved to die! She tried to kill me for my brother. Now lets head up and clean Fuu." She turned and left. Kazuki then frowned. He sent his guards to Fuu, but Mugen wouldn't let her go.

"Let him come too, He's no harm when my sister is around." Kazuki left the room. The guards showed them the way upstairs. Fuu clamped herself onto Mugen's side.

The guards showed them into a room with maidens waiting for Fuu. Before they left they undid Mugen's shakoes. And left the room. Mugen sighed and smiled.

"Your safe under Matsuri, I hope. She's a smart sun-of-a-bitch. And a strong one at that." He looked down at Fuu.

"Uh you can let me go know." She did. One Maiden took Fuu to a screen and started to get her dressed. Mugen sat down watching her shadow behind the screen. He felt his cheeks redden. 'What the fuck! I'm blushing!' He turned away. After Fuu finished, all Mugen could think about was how he would be able to take it off. Matsuri then walked in.

"Your beautiful. Now I have 1000 in this bag. Please spend it well till I can get you off the list." She showed them to the back gate of the castle. Now I bid you fair well." Matsuri bowed and handed Mugen his sword, and Fuu the money.

"Thank you." Fuu finally said something. She turned and started walking away. Mugen stared at Matsuri's smile, then turned and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting and Fuu has not said a word.

"I think we should stop." Said Mugen. He couldn't believe he was saying what he said. Fuu stopped and looked around. Then she turned and smiled at Mugen. Mugen felt his cheeks go red again. 'Damn face!' after getting a fire started Mugen and Fuu just sat around the fire in silence. Mugen was about to ask what was wrong with Fuu when.

"Mugen, I have been thinking. What do you want in return for saving me twice, before we argued." Mugen was amazed that she would ask that. He smiled thinking of her naked and against him, but stopped. He remembered that this was Fuu. The Fuu that helped him many times, the Fuu that had a samurai as a father, the Fuu that Mugen loves. But could Mugen say the word? He fell into darkness. He never said that word ever in his life!

"Um…" He cleared his throat. Fuu looked determine to grant any wish he would say.

"I…I want you t-to…" He sounded like a coward. Mugen took a deep breath in.

"Fuu, I love you! And I just want you to love me back."

There was a long silence. Fuu's face slowly turned redder and redder. Mugen's was already red.

"H-How do I do that?" she asked.

"I don't know? I never have been in love before!" He looked away. Mugen didn't want to make this an argument.

"Uh, we could, um, lay together. That's what my mom did with dad."

Another long silence. Mugen then thought that he would never be able to sleep without wanting to look at her or imagine Fuu naked. He nodded his head.

"O-ok." He laid down next to the fire on top of his sleeping bag. (Is that what it is?) Fuu walked over and slowly rested her head next to his. Mugen could feel her breath on his neck. Then she leaned close to Mugen. He felt like stone. Not able to move.

--------------------

A few minutes later Mugen saw that Fuu was asleep. She rested her hand on top of his chest and curled up trying to stay warm. Mugen could not stop staring at her. After a while his eyes started to slip away. The warmth of the fire on his right and Fuu on the left drifted him to sleep. What will happen next after this? Kissing? Sex? He didn't care. He fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------

**AN: my OC characters Matsuri and Kazuki are names I found out of Manga. Kazuki out of 'Comic Party' and Matsuri is out of 'Legal Drug' Kudo-Kun yells out " I love Matsuri!" and Matsuri means a small summer outside festival. So there's that. Last is I think I'm going to do two more chapters and then one two extra's. So yep. Hold on. It takes along time to finsh a chapter. Also my sister is hanging over me bothering the heck out of me.- Sensei-Matsuri**


	6. Chapter 6

Chance has it 

_Prologue: Mugen went a little too far with a whore. I here 'Virgin.' Fuu has to pretend to be married to Mugen, in the end Fuu is injured and Mugen is falling in love! MugenXFuu_

------------------------------------

**AN: Ah! I know that Mugen is a total OOC but I didn't know what to do! But now I have a solution! Don't get mad at me! OH and last Jin is here! - SM**

----------------------------------

Waking up, Fuu was cold she tried to grab whatever was around her to keep warm. Instead she grabbed Mugen's sward. She woke up and Mugen was no were in sight. She could here someone coming. Hoping it was Mugen; she stood up and put her hands close to her chest. A shadow came closer to the campsite from the bushes. Fuu could feel her heart race. Walking out of the bushes was Mugen, beat and bloody. Fuu sighed and then ran to him. He pushed her away and laid down next to the burned out fire. Fuu fallowed him.

"What happed?" She said.

"I-I don't remember." He looked up at her. His eyes were empty.

"Who are you?" he said staring up at her.

Fuu felt tears come to her eyes. He had to say a lie or Mugen would leave her again.

"I'm your…" she stopped. Swallowed the rock of truth down her throat.

"I'm your sister, Fuu."

He smiled. Fuu felt like the smile was cold. Mugen coughed.

"Could you help me, I think I'm going to bleed to death." He sat himself up. Fuu ripped off some of her kimono and rapped it around one of the major wounds on his leg and arm. Then took the last part of her sleeve and went down to the small creek to get it wet. On the other side of the creek he saw a familiar face.

"Jin!" He looked up. Jin didn't have his glasses on and blood was coming from his head. Fuu rushed across the creek. His eyes were the same as Mugen.

"Do you remember me Jin?" She said, grabbing onto his shirt. Jin looked at her real hard, and nodded no. Fuu had to know if this was a dream? She backed away and started to slap her self.

"Wake up. Wake up." She muttered to herself. Jin grabbed her hand stopping it. She looked up at him.

"I don't even know who I am. Could you help?" Fuu took a second. Maybe if Jin and Mugen meet they will remember. She took his hand and dragged him to the campsite. Mugen was sitting Chris-cross. He looked up at them. When Fuu saw nothing such as rage or happiness she sighed and let go of Jin.

"Lets fix you two up and get some food."

----------------------------------

Mugen looked at Jin for some time before Fuu asked,

"Are you ok Mugen?" He looked at her.

"That's my name? Mugen?" Fuu laughed. He sounded Dumb.

"Yes that's your name Mugen. And all I know about you is that…"

"Please could you tell us what you know about each of us?" interrupted Jin. Fuu nodded her head.

"Ok, Mugen. Your 19. You were born on an island that was made for criminals. Growing up, you were calling yourself a pirate. I guess you are a pirate. You met up with Jin in a tea house where you found me."

"But you're my sister." Mugen said.

"Hee hee. Yeah. I guess we were separated when I was born." I don't have the heart to tell him. Thought Fuu.

"Ok then we went to find a samurai that smells of sunflowers. We found him and now were here."

"That's all? That's bull shit." Mugen said. Fuu giggled.

"At least your starting to sound like the Mugen I know. Next is Jin." Jin looked up.

"Jin what I know about you is that your 20 years old. You were raised in a Dojo were you learned about the ways of a samurai. I think you were 18 when you were fighting your sensei and killed him. Now you run away, trying to stay away from the ones coming to take revenge on their sensei. You met up with Mugen and I at the teahouse when you started to fight Mugen. Of course you both lost. And I had to rescue you. Know where here."

There was a long silence.

"Oh and I forgot, Jin you wore glasses. But I don't think you needed them."

"Now what do we do?" asked Jin. Fuu stood up.

"Now we fish!"

------------------------------------------

"Dude, why don't you just use a net. Its faster!" Mugen yelled out to Jin. Jin was fishing with a fishing rod he made. Mugen and Fuu already had 6 fish.

"Leave him alone. He use to do that all the time. He'll come around." And at that Jin dived in and attacked the fish.

------------------------------------------

Eating, Fuu watched Mugen and Jin stair into the fire. She finished her fish and throws the stick into the fire. The sun was going down.

"Well how are your wounds?" Mugen and Jin looked up.

"Good thank you." Said Mugen. Fuu was kind of amazed to hear 'Thank you' from Mugen. Jin just went 'hmm.'

"Well good…" she then looked around. There were only two sleeping bags (it that it!)

She could force the boys to sleep together but they're both so big. So she had to choose. Mugen or Jin. Mugen thinks of her as a sister so that would be a wise choice. And she said it before she could stop herself.

"Um boys, There's only 2 sleeping bags so Mugen and I will take one and Jin will take the other." She turned and cussed at herself.

"Ok sounds good to me. I mean were siblings and I don't want my sister to sleep with a man I don't know." He smiled at her. And she smiled back.

'Please god, don't let Mugen get his memories back tonight.' She said. They all laid down to sleep. Fuu was asleep before she knew it.

------------------------

**An: There I think its better. Know I can get Mugen back into character. Wee I'm good. Well please keep reading. Doing this makes it longer. Sigh. -Sm**


	7. Chapter 7

Chance has it

_Prologue: Mugen went a little too far with a whore. I here 'Virgin.' Fuu has to pretend to be married to Mugen, in the end Fuu is injured and Mugen is falling in love! MugenXFuu_

-----------------------------

The next day, Mugen woke up and looked around looking for Fuu. She was gone. He felt anger from the bottom of his stomach. Mugen turned to Jin.

"Hey you! Where's Fuu?" Jin looked up from his slumber.

"I don't know." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Mugen looked around.

"Where has she gone?" Then there was a scream across the forest. Mugen got a small flash back of him fighting for someone he cared about.

"Fuu! Where are you!" yelled Mugen. Jin turned around.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." (I know Jin doesn't act like this…there's a point!)

Mugen gave him a dirty look, then turned to the forests edge. A shadow came from the forest.

-------------------------------------------

sorry its so little. I gtg bye!-sm


	8. Chapter 8

Chance has it

_Prologue: Mugen went a little too far with a whore. I here 'Virgin.' Fuu has to pretend to be married to Mugen, in the end Fuu is injured and Mugen is falling in love! MugenXFuu_

---------------------

The shadows came closer. It seemed there were four. Mugen looked around and grabbed his sward, not knowing how to use it. He walked up to the shadow till he could see a giant with Fuu over his shoulder and then a skinny blond boy smiling at him and last a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes. He had a bandage around her hand.

"I found you Mugen! Where's your friend." Said the girl. Mugen felt angry.

He came closer to her griping the sward tighter.

"Ah! Don't come any closer or she'll get it. I knew she wasn't your wife, maybe your girlfriend but never your wife. Even if she was I would have killed her. And I still might unless you corporate." Mugen let out a sigh trying to hid his fear of Fuu dieing.

"I'm sorry lady I don't know you. As you know I forgot all my memory and she's the only one I know." He felt something hit his head. He saw Fuu crying and he felt a small peace of memory. He remembered how to fight.

"Is that so?" she yelled out. The giant dropped Fuu, not even thinking of her, she hit the ground with a thud. Mugen's stomach dropped. He wanted to run to her and comfort her. She woke up and in pain screamed out. Mugen ran toward her but the giant threw him against a tree. 'No what do I do?' thought Mugen.

"Hey, didn't I kill you?" came a voice. Mugen and everyone turned. Fuu was still crying. Jin stood there yawning. He picked up his katana and charged the giant. Then the blond boy pushed Jin away and drew his sward.

"Your mine, beautiful boy." He winked to Jin. Mugen and Jin let out a ewww sound.

"Your all ruined my plan, so she'll pay for it. She grabbed Fuu's face and dragged her to a tree. Jin tried to go get her but the blond boy stopped him. Jin did his moves (AN: he also remembered how to fight) but the blond boy blocked them all. Mugen did the same with the giant but again he could not hit him. The giant had an ax as big as Mugen's head.

"As you can see you can't attack them, because they took your memory." Said Kini. She then laughed.

"And know I'll take hers." she grabbed Fuu's jawbone. Fuu tried to get her off but Kini had a really good grip.

"No stop! She's the only one that can make me happy." Mugen yelled out. Kini dropped her and smiled. "Fine. I took a little this time. I'll see you soon Mugen." The giant and blond hair man walked away with Kini following them. There was a long silence then Fuu rustled to her feet. She started crying.

"Who am I?" She wept. Mugen didn't know what to do. They stood in silence.

"Your name is Fuu." She looked up to see Jin smiling. Then she turned to Mugen. She then showed her hand. "I know you! You said you would love to have sex with me!" she yelled out. Mugen's face turned bright red.

"What!!!???" yelled Mugen.

"Yep!" she said happy.

AN: Its been a while but please get back into it thank you!!!!


End file.
